Sis-ter-reon
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: the Head Mistress is under more stress than usual and it's up to Buena Girl to find out what the problem is. Will she solve it, help or just make it worse on her and the other students? Read and find out.


Today was a stressful, hard working day at the Foremost International School of Lucha. The students were put under the hardest training and school work by the Head Mistress, she was rather more strict that usual today of all days.

"Snow Pea, signature move, NOW!" The Head Mistress demanded to the green kindergartener.

"Snow Pea!" Snow Pea whimpered, zipped himself up and fell to the floor in a fetal position.

"Protozoa, challenge me!" The Head Mistress demanded to the purple student.

"AAAAUGH!" He cried, running from her and ran to his locker, did the combination and jumped in, slamming the door behind him.

"Huh! Amatures..." The Head Mistress walked down the hall as the other students ran from her.

"I never see the Head Mistress in such distress before," Rikochet observed. "What's biting her today?"

"Maybe the Head Mistress is cranky because she was out of donuts in her trash can because The Flea's little sister ate them all again!" The Flea snapped. His friends glared at him, then he shrugged his shoulders. "That would make the Flea cranky."

"One of us should go talk to her," Buena Girl suggested. Rikochet and The Flea stepped back from beside her. She glared at them and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go talk to her. It'll be honest and friendly..." Buena Girl walked down the hallway and knocked on the Head Mistress's office door. "Head Mistress? It's me, your star pupil, Buena Girl..."

"GO AWAY!" The Head Mistress snapped.

"Come on... You can talk to me..." Buena Girl gave a friendly smile. "I even did homework that's due next year!"

"Okay... Fine, come in." The Head Mistress opened the door.

Buena Girl smiled and went inside the office. She had never been sent for a bad reason and often came to pick up school awards. Buena Girl sat comfortably. "So Head Mistress, what's going on? You seem to be under a lot of stress. Did your ex-husband try to come back into your apartment again?"

"No," The Head Mistress sighed. "It's... It concerns... My sister!"

"I didn't know you had a sister, Head Mistress."

"Oh, si..." The Head Mistress nodded and took out a picture. The woman had a flat head, curled red hair, a strict looking scowl on her face, with a fancy school uniform. Her mask was a lot like the Head Mistress's and had red lightning streaks patched onto the purple fabric. "My sister, the Lead School Mistress at the Multigenerational Sophisticated Private School of Masked Wrestling!"

"Oh wow!" Buena Girl's eyes lit up. "I've always wanted to go there instead of a second-rate, low-life school like-" Buena Girl cut herself off as she saw the Head Mistress glaring at her. "Oh, sorry."

"Anyway..." The Head Mistress rolled her eyes. "Back when my sister and I were students at that school, we fought a lot as we talked about our jobs after switching towns after graduation."

* * *

_There was a flashback cut to 35 years ago, the Head Mistress had long shoulder length hair in a school uniform and her usual mask. Her sister, the Lead School Mistress, wore an identical uniform and wore her hair in braids._

_"So sister," The Lead School Mistress drawled. "You think you are all that?"_

_"Well of course I am, sister!" The Head Mistress fired back. "I may be younger than you, but I can still beat you up to the top!"_

_"Well good thing today's graduation," The Lead School Mistress sinisterly grinned. "I challenge you to the End of the Year Graduation Slam-a-bration!"_

_"You're on!"_

_"Let's make it interesting though..."_

_"I am listening," The Head Mistress leaned to listen to her older sister._

_"If you win, you can become head mistress of this school for your job and make Mami and Papi love you!"_

_"And if you win?"_

_"I become the head mistress of THIS school, and YOU'LL have to challenge me in the future, my students against yours 35 years from now!"_

_"You got it, sister!"_

_The two shook hands and met in the arena room of the school. The other students cheered. Luchareon was on and the Head Mistress jumped up to make a move. "LITTLE SISTER FURY OF DESTRUCTION!" The Head Mistress announced and swooped down to take down her older sister._

_"BIG SISTER STRENGTH OF SIBLING RIVALRY!" The Lead School Mistress yelled as she took down her younger sister in just one move. And just like that, it was all over, the match was over. The Lead School Mistress won the bet._

_"Mi amour!" a young luchadore came up on the platform after everyone cheered for the Head Mistress's older sister. It was a very young Senor Hasbena. "Are you alright, mi amour?"_

_"Don't... call...me... THAT!" The Head Mistress hissed and became the woman she is today, by losing to her older sister._

* * *

"And that Buena Girl is why I hate my sister," The Head Mistress concluded as the flashback was over. She turned to the girl who had fallen asleep. The Head Mistress rolled her eyes. "WAKE UP!" She roared, making the girl shoot up out of the chair.

"Uhh... Will this be on the test?" Buena Girl asked lazily.

"No," The Head Mistress said flatly.

"How sentimental..." a familiar voice called from inside the office. The Head Mistress and Buena Girl turned to see The Lead School Mistress of The Multigenerational Sophisticated Private School of Masked Wrestling. "You always were second-rate, sister."

"Mami and Papi _always_ loved you best, sister..." Head Mistress scowled.

"Stop it!" Buena Girl cried. "You guys are sisters, you shouldn't be fighting. The Flea has a little sister, but you don't see them fighting all the time! Rikochet has an older sister in college, but they don't fight!"

The school mistresses listened to the girl and smiled at each other. They then forgot all about fighting and hugged each other.

"I wonder if I should tell my students the match is off," The Lead School Mistress suddenly thought.

Outside the office, several of the students from the Head Mistress's school and Lead School Mistress's school were fighting each other already. Throwing each other around, slamming against lockers and pinning each other.

"Oh, tell them later." Buena Girl chuckled as she wasn't apart of the chaos and reunited two sisters.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe I still remember this. I wrote this in like 6th grade and back in the day I was a HUGE Mucha Lucha Fan, even my parents loved it! I got Return of El Malifico on DVD for my 18th birthday and got a Heart of Lucha DVD. I also had toys and still have some but bits and pieces. Read & Review, gosh I miss this show maybe after this I'll watch El Malifico. **


End file.
